Benson kills EVERYONE
by angelified
Summary: I wrote this when I was bored and very...very...VERY tired, so don't take it seriously. This is just a story I made for what would happen if Benson finally had enough from the park crew when a health inspection goes awry?


It was a normal day at the park, the sun shined, the birds sang their summer songs, and like always, Mordecai and Rigby were messing around and not taking their jobs seriously.

"GUYS" Benson yelled upon looking at the house covered in splotches of what looked like blue paint, "WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HOUSE?"

"We were just trying to make the painting go by faster and we-" Mordecai began

Benson opened his mouth as if to yell, but simply closed it back and walked away, steaming with rage, Mordecai and Rigby shrugged as they dipped Benson's clothes into the paint and smeared the paint on the far wall of the house.

Benson walked over to the golf cart and put the key into the ignition, turning it expecting to hear an audible rumble but no sound came from the engine, he stood up and opened the gas tank, a small hole punctured in the bottom of it.

"What the he-, WHO DID THIS?" He yelled as he looked around wildly, eyes finally resting upon Muscle man and High-Five Ghost, standing next to a pile of fireworks covered in gasoline.

"What the hell Muscle Man?" Benson exclaimed as he walked over, "Why did you tap the gas from the golf cart?" He said, becoming more red with every word.

"Well uh, Starla was saying that our love wasn't strong enough so I was going to use these fireworks to-" But Benson stopped him by putting up a hand.

"You know what forget I asked, just fix the hole you made and get back to work, have either of you seen Skips?" He asked, "I need someone to fix Mordecai and Rigby's mess." Muscle Man shook his head as Benson stormed off. "What bug is up Benson's butt today?" He asked, "Ah whatever, cmon help me find a lighter for this baby!"

Benson headed to Skip's house and opened the door, seeing him meditating in the middle of the room. "Skips thank God, Mordecai and Rigby are messing up the paint job on the house and I need to make sure everything is right for when the inspector comes, you know he has it out for us and, are you listening Skips?" Benson said irriated, but despite his words Skips sat motionless.

"RGHH HE'S ASLEEP" Benson thought as he slammed the door behind him as he left.

"The Inspector will be here any minute and with the park in such disarray…" But Benson could not finish as a car pulled up next to him, a black limousine with the window rolled down, a voice came from the car: "Get in, Benson".

Knowing who it was he obliged and climbed into the back of the car, where he greeted the voice nervously. "Uh hi again Clark, look I know the park isn't in great shape today but you see it's not my fault." Upon finishing the sentence the eyes of the suited figure next to him flashed with a terrifying orange light. He exhaled as smoke blew from is nostrils and turned his head to Benson. "It is said that a poor workman blames his tools for his lack of talent." He leaned in to Benson slightly, eyes glowing more perilously, "Would you agree with that statement?'

Trying to appeal to the figure, Benson began, "I do agree with that very much, but in the case it was very different, you see-" Benson's explanation cut short by the angry twitching of Clark's left eyebrow.

"You know what your problem is?" Clark said before continuing without an answer from Benson, "You are too incompetent to function this park, your crew is untidy and lack discipline, you could go around naked for a day and they still wouldn't have less respect than they do now, and it takes thirteen ulcers for you and twenty headaches for me before anything happens in this place."

"Sir but I really do try." Benson said, feeling put out from this lecture. "Oh I know you do Benson." Clark said mockingly "That's the problem right there, all of your effort is just not enough to handle and discipline your workforce because your just too damn weak." Clark said as he sat back, smoke pouring from his open cigar and mouth.

"You are a waste of space and this park has been in disrepair ever since you came here, I feel as though I have given enough chances yet you still manage to screw up the simplest of tasks. You are fired Benson…Get out of my car." Benson's mind raced to think of a solution, but was cut short upon the two bodyguards shoving him out of the car.

"Benson I had heard that you had made some friends here, so I didn't want you to think I'd be giving your job out of the family, so I decided to give it to the most qualified leader of your ilk." Clark said as he reached into his pocket and unfolded a piece of paper, "Some stupid kid named Rigby."

All was silent, in each gumball in his head he heard a million different thought, some intricate and logical while others screaming with anger, but when the brain processed those words, all became different. The once different functions of his mind became one unstoppable machine, a machine to bring justice to the injustice that system had faced. Though different in nature Benson's thoughts were united by one ideal, that Rigby is the biggest slacker and dimwit this park had ever seen.

Clark giggled to himself at his cruelty and waved his hand for the driver to drive away to the house, when the car was shaken by an object pounding against it, the driver got out with the bodyguards to see what had happened and there stood Benson. Eyes red and blotchy, arms cradling pieces of metal bending and burning under the heat of his rage, the bodyguard pulled out a taser to stun Benson but by the time the prongs had been shot he was behind them, a quick snap and deafening crack later the man fell to the ground, face facing his back. He stood above his work like an artist picking up a brush for the first time, he laughed with orgasmic pleasure. Clark saw what had happened and got out of the car, and charged at him, Benson turned his head and his eyes burned him when he stared at them, until he was little more than a puddle. After the other bodyguard and driver had met a similar fate he ran like a bolt to the house where Mordecai and Rigby were playing video games unknowing of the danger.

"Hey man," Mordecai said putting down his controller for a second "I feel really bad making Benson so angry before, I mean we really messed up his clothes and the wall…and the paint."

"Aaah don't worry Mordecai, he'll get over it! He's Benson!" Rigby said, eyes glued to the TV.

At that moment Benson burst through the door and ran straight for Rigby, still staring at the TV.

"Dude watch out!" Mordecai said but it was too late, Rigby's head fell to the floor as his body slumped over in a gory festival of vengeance.

"Oh my God!" Mordecai said, staring petrified at the headless corpse of Rigby, "Benson how could you?"

Benson turned to Mordecai with a dissatisfied frown on his face

"I'm sorry Benson! You're right we should have done the wall correctly and not just flaked out on it I'm sorry!"

Skips awoke from his meditation and walked outside, upon seeing the gore caused by Benson at the limousine he ran over to the house to ask what was going on. Mordecai lay there, impaled through the heart, his blood splattering the walls he was supposed to have painted that same day. With the culprit nowhere to be found, Skips hurried inside and upon seeing Rigby's body went to call the police.

Muscle Man squirted the last of the lighter fluid onto the fireworks and produced a match, he said to High Five Ghost, "Watch out bro! This is going to be hot!" Muscle Man threw the lit match onto the fire where it burned in a gigantic pillar of flame

"Indeed it is" spoke a voice behind them, they looked and saw Benson behind them, eyes burning with more intensity than even the fireworks. "Hey Benson! Finally wizened up to watch the show ehHHHHHHHH?" Muscle Man said as he was picked up, Benson shifted his bodyweight and threw him into the pillar of flame, where he was burned to a crisp almost instantly. High Five Ghost looked in horror as he ran away before Benson finished laughing gaily at his creation.

Skips had dialed the number and was on hold when the phone lines snapped, he looked around to see what had caused it as he saw Benson standing there, scowling angrily, eyes still glowing like disturbed ashes. Skips launched several punches, but to no avail, Benson slipped past them and went directly to Skip's face, where he stared into his eyes, the heat from his stare burning Skips until he was no more than a skull with a hairy body. Looking satisfied with himself he went upstairs to find his last victim. Pops had heard the commotion but thought little more of it than childish rigmarole from his cohorts and continued working, until the door slammed open and Benson walked in. The room burned where he stepped, each step making less room and more fire, Pops looked over terrified at the Benson splattered with blood and staring with such ferocity, with each step he took Pops saw a decade of his life pass before his eyes, until he was staring face to face with Benson, who looked more demon than man.

Benson raised his hand, covered in the blood and ashes of many, above Pop's frail head. A sickening grin on his face, teeth stained with the blood of his friends spreading across his face.

Benson tossed and turned on the couch of the living room, pawing at the air and making squeaking noises.

"What do you think Benson dreams about?" Rigby said staring at Benson's wriggling state.

"I dunno dude probably schedules and spreadsheets and stuff. Mordecai said laughing

"Hahah Yeah, I bet"


End file.
